Talk:"Help Me!"
Can anyone think of a use for this thing? Cutting down on those 1 sec and less spells of monks seems ridiculous waste of a slot. --193.95.217.236 06:45, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :I was going to say orders but they're untargeted :( Don't forget the other class that can heal — Skuld 09:56, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :Too bad the effect won't last when you're dead, or you could be ressed pretty fast :S OH! I can think of a use. Air of enchant smiting, Pew pew pew. I hate aftercast, otherwise this would work so damned great for that(Not a fifty five 14:23, 26 September 2006 (CDT)) ::Cos of aftercast this would mostly help 2 sec cast time or more skills rather than spammage. And I can count the amount of ally targeted 2 sec or more spells I would need to get on me fast on the fingers of one hand. Healing seed.--195.210.233.205 14:29, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :::This reminds me of a joke shout I thought of one time for W/mo that causes your monks to target and heal you.. Actually, I think I called it "H34L M3h!" or something like that. --Sagius Truthbarron 08:32, 5 October 2006 (CDT) ::::Well unless they actually make this skill to switch allies' targets to you this isn't helpful vs spike. And there is no use for this skill at all. Even ritualist healing spells have rather short cast times, 1 sec or less. --Spura 07:09, 17 October 2006 (CDT) :Judging from the discription, this skill also effects self. So consider an elementist that uses PBAoE can cast spells 41% faster, or monks that can cast healings on themselves 41% faster. It really helps you know. Lightblade 17:34, 25 October 2006 (CDT) ::Pbaoe spells aren't targeted, so they aren't affected by this. Also Pbaoe spells have 1.75 sec aftercast, which becomes a major factor, so that even if the spell itself casts 41% faster, the chain as a whole casts about 10% faster. I should say would, because it doesn't work on Pbaoe spell. As for monk spells, there are practically no monk spells with cast time over 1 sec that aren't maintained enchantmants, and with revitalize all heals become 0.5 sec or shorter. Once again, 50% faster on a 0.5 sec spell isn't much when after cast is 0.75 sec. --Spura 12:52, 26 October 2006 (CDT) Wow. Totally long boring story about how I realized this, but... Destructive was Glaive and Ancestors' Rage. 5 rit's and a shadowstepping paragon makes for a fast, high damage spike (that's easily armor reduced, mind you). That's really all though. Maybe a Windborne Speed from the ele using storm djinn's haste so you can keep up. --Crazytreeboy 00:30, 7 December 2006 (CST) :You could have the 5 rits be Rt/Mo, bringing Zealot's Fire as well, to boost the spike for up to 29 more damage. Mo/any or E/Mo Zealot's Fire Smiters would be extremely efficient on someone with this. short cast time i've heard people talk about a "stance cast" with glimmer of light, arcane mimicry, revitalize, and holy haste(have an ally with one of the elites) extremely fast, but dubious useablity :Yup, I've seen this with glimmer of light (1/4 cast) + holy haste (1/8 cast) + 20% HCT (1/16 cast). Its kinda cool, but pointless, really. -Divinechancellor ::You forgot Fast Casting 67.162.10.185 19:08, 2 April 2007 (CDT) Okay, the fastest cast possible would have to be if it were a Me/Mo Infuse Health (only non-elite healing prayer spell with 1/4s cast), Fast Casting (1/8s), Healer's Boon (1/16s), Holy Haste (1/32s), halves casting mod (1/64s) and on a target with "Help Me!" (1/128s). Now THAT is a "stance cast". :Don't forget the second HCT mod. RossMM 18:21, 26 May 2007 (CDT) ... what the hell does this have to do with the whole idea of a paragon? ::seems better for a Paragon secondary, if you ask me. announce the shout as you use it to make sure you get your point across... hehe... Jioruji Derako 21:30, 16 December 2006 (CST) :::Thematically, this skill's similar to Leader's Comfort, Signet of Return and the inherent effect of the Leadership attribute, however instead of giving you a bonus for assisting your allies or being near your allies, it allows your allies to assist you more quickly. -- Gordon Ecker 21:02, 20 May 2007 (CDT) Talk about a selfish skill. Affected? So does this shout icon show up affecting just you or does it affect the party members or both? The reason I ask is I'm curious what kind of energy gain you get back from this shout from Leadership. -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 10:30, 6 June 2007 (CDT) :This only affects you.--Ninjatek 10:40, 6 June 2007 (CDT) ::K thanks. -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 11:22, 6 June 2007 (CDT) Lame? This looks like a good canidate for LAME! ^_^. The only sugestion I can think of is have it affect the entire party, but I don't think that'll do well. :Increasing the duration time at lower levels would allow splashing into builds for healers to have an easier time healing, for a modest cost and recharge. Being that it's instant, it can also mean many times the difference bettween life or death. Not sure if self cast skills should also apply though, I'm undecided. Zulu Inuoe 19:04, 26 March 2008 (UTC) ::This isnt really lame, but I agree it'd work beter with what the anon suggested. — (P)/(T) 19:23, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Take a team with most of the units para secondary and put "Help Me!" into rank 5 or something, that would make healing really easier for monks possibly turning the tide of battle. Just a thought. Huynh Sanity 07:38, 28 March 2008 (UTC) AHA! I have found a use for this skill, and have found a reason to take it over other short recharge shouts. However, I don't use this skill for its lame sliver of time for half cast but instead because it can keep up Aggressive Refrain quite easily with low enough attributes. Anthem of flame is nice and provides burning and all, but if you expect to maintain the refrain outside of battle you will slowly lag behind your allies, assuming you're with people. As an added advantage, you don't have to stop attacking to use this shout. It doesn't have universal use obviously, but it can situationally be a very nice shout for the 1 man army.Fade into soup 05:37, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Making it useful *Rename to "Help him!"("Help her!" when used on females), effect: For 1...4 seconds, allies' spells targeting target ally can not be interrupted. *Tadah, skill fixd and useful now -- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|''Taki Fujiko]] 14:22, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :I was thinking more like... "Whenever an ally targets you with a skill, you are healed for 10..40 health. This shout ends if you use a skill that targets a foe". Or something like that. A lot of Paragon skills probably won't be buffable, because Anet refuses to change skill names, even slightly, and because 90% of Paragon skills follow a naming convention(Anthems for attack skills, arias for spells, etc.), Paragons are somewhat doomed.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 03:36, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::After the update, i can see it having a really really really wide range of use. Not at all OP, but very useful.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 12:53, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Re: edit summary ''"actually, high rank of command will have too long of a recycle period to keep up some refrains such as Mending Refrain, unless reapplying it counts as it ending" Just tested that, reapplying a shout before it ends does not count and does not renew refrains. —Dr Ishmael 19:01, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Regardless, with a high spec (i.e. 14; who's ever going to run that?) this lasts 10 seconds. Mending Refrain lasts 15 seconds. Only Hasty Refrain lasts less than 10 seconds. :"low spec" is also rather ambiguous. Is 10 low? 10 is good enough to keep up any refrain (well, depends on Leadership spec when looking at Hasty). --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:13, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :If it helps any, my original point with writing it as "low ranks" was simply to point out that a shorter duration is beneficial beneficial when you want to maintain refrains on demand. If this shout only lasts 1 to 3 seconds due to very low attribute specing, you have more versatility for choosing the exact moment at which to renew your refrain (i.e. you can wait as late as the last few seconds of the refrain before you hit it, if you need to). This also gives you more versatility if you want to try to save it as long as possible (in a given cycle) in case you actually need it for the healing benefits. Since you typically only need to quicken incoming spells for a few seconds in the case of being spiked, this works out very well. And my apologies about claiming it was the only direct self heal that can be activated while KD'd or using a different skill. If you add "unconditional" to that list though, the note is probably still worth including. It's the kind of info I find interesting when I read skill descriptions on here, at any rate. :-)--CarriViscero 23:01, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::On a bit of a tangent here, this skill is only good for maintaining refrains on yourself, while Anthem of Flame is still more useful if you have a lot of refrains you want to maintain across the party. If you only need to maintain refrains on a single ally, though, you could use the low-cost, short-duration, other-ally-targeting shouts "Brace Yourself!" or "Make Haste!" at low (read: near 0) attributes. They wouldn't give the "exact moment" versatility of Help Me!, of course, since their minimum duration is 5, but since you can't see when the refrains on the ally will end, you couldn't time it as well anyway. And since both of those and Help Me! are all in Command, and there's only one refrain in Command, the low attribute for these shouts shouldn't be a hindrance for a Leadership/Motivation refrain build, either. —Dr Ishmael 01:37, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ...omfg... This skill became worthwhile and... I... missed it? It's not going to lead to a build that replaces the imbagon or something, but... something that buys you an extra half a second and retains it's previous fuctionality is something I'd use. I also like how it's a self heal in a Paragon line that doesn't stop you from attacking. Thoughts? :P A F K When 22:17, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :True, it's good, but why would an imba use it? You don't need heal right? Another thing: would heroes/henchies respond to this? meaning, would they cast skills like hell? :D [[User:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Fleshcrawler']] [[User talk:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Soban']] 22:23, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::If you needed to use it, I'm guessing (read: hoping) the healer(s) would have the sense to do something about it. ::Personally I love how this skill works atm, but that might be just me. ::I'm not sure if you've used an imbagon, but... as sexy as 80+ armor is with a Shield, I always try to pack on a little something for myself. I try to bring a spear attack or two, but when everyone has 160+ armor, you sometimes do need something to stay alive, especially if you're there to stop your team from needing a healer (when it works, it works - I wouldn't recommend it, however). ::tl;dr: Imbagons are actually the weak link in the team, so you'd use it as a self heal while your lazy monks scratches his unmentionables. A F K When 22:27, December 5, 2009 (UTC)